done, over, bye, cry
by turn out fine
Summary: "Somehow everything I own smells of you, and for the tiniest moment it's all not true." -Snow Patrol/ because saying goodbye is hard, moving on is harder and letting go is the hardest of all/ 50 oneshots/drabbles about breaking up and saying good bye (chapter two Gred and Feorge) T for language
1. Ends before beginnings

For Jess, just 'cause of how happy I was when I saw that you ship Lily/Teddy, too :) Thanks for being an awesome mod!

luv,

Nina :)

* * *

"We're don- no, we're over, _no_, that sounds all wrong. Lil, how the hell do you break up with a girl?"

"Well, first you might not want to be bald?"

"What the-? Now on top of everything else, I'm going _bald_?"

"Well, yeah, for the past hour, I've been sitting here watching you pull out most of your electric blue hair. Anyway, why are you asking _me_ for help with your break-up? I've never even had a boyfriend before."

"Well, you were there and you weren't busy with this boyfriend that you never had, and oh, okay because you're probably the only one who wouldn't laugh."

"Who says I'm not laughing?"

"You aren't."

"Fine. So first, you have to stop hyperventilating. Then walk over to Victoire and punch her in the nose. You should probably tell her that you're breaking up, too. Then go find a new girlfriend and live happily ev-"

"Whoa there Lils, someone's feeling jealous. I was thinking maybe less blood and yes, I probably should remember to say that we're over."

"TEDDY LUPIN. Would you stop treating me like an effing six year old? And why would I be jealous of you; you just wish that everyone was as obsessed with you as _she_ is. Come to think of it, why would you even want to break up with someone who worships the very ground you walk on?"

"Lily, I don't know what your freaking _problem_ is today. No one's treating you like a baby but if you are to much of one to _talk_ to me then I'll go find someone else!"

"But why are you and-"

"It's personal and, wait, please don't go all freak attack and start screaming about how it's not too personal to practice on you."

"..."  
"Try again?"

"Okay, take two. Sorry, Ted, it's just...never mind"

"You sure?

"Yeah."

xxx

"Take three?"

"Go."

xxx

"Take..."

"What number is this one, Ted?"

"I think five."

"Okay, start."

xxx

"Six."

"Okay, go! And Ted, you can stop making that _face_, no one's _murdering_ you."

xxx

"I just don't we're working anymore. After what happened on Thursday-"

"What did happen on Thursday, Ted? Vicky might need reminding."

"Lily! I almost had it that time. Stop being so damn curious and listen."

"Sorry."

"'Sokay, sorry for snapping. Where was I? Oh, yeah- I just don't think we can continue like this. This way is better for both of us. We're over."

"Bu-but-but we never even started, Ted."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Seriously, what did you just say?"

"I said, _nothing_."

"Lil, are you _crying_?"

"No, leave me alone, go break up with Vic while you still have the nerve."

"Sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, you're going to rock this break-up."


	2. To infinity and beyond

They said something about closure. He would have a lot of it if he just went to see Fred's grave, _just once, put you at peace_.

He just sat there and listened. In one ear and out the hole in his head. Until the day he snapped and yelled at them.

It was something he wondered a lot, in bed at night, when all the nightmares were done.

"What the hell would I _do_ with all this fucking closure? Fred would still be dead!"

He threw the last part of the sentence at them, as if they were the ones who thought that Fred was coming back, not him. They gave him pills. Sickly sweet, round pink pills. _make him feel better. _He ground them up with his foot and then threw every last speck of cotton-candy pink dust out of the window.

It smelled like the powder he and Fred had used the day they finally figured out how to get rid of the awful blisters that had accompanied the skiving snack-boxes. Something about the whole episode had been hilariously funny [he couldn't remember, or perhaps he just didn't understand the meaning of laughter anymore] and they had stayed up half the night laughing.

Would he ever be able to think without every little atom, every story, and every smile connecting to Fred?

...

He stood in front of the stone, the big grey stone that wasn't Fred.

Over and over he told himself so _(isn't Fred, isn't Fred, isn't Fred...)_

In this horrible lifeless grey stone they had all found that funny thing called closure. He would still be searching for it all his life, then, just like he would always be searching for his other half_._

The still, cold, unmoving body under the rock, (_the one they were all so convinced was Fred_) wasn't Fred, never had been, never would be.

He turned around, walking away from the rock (_You're not real, okay?_) and listened to it mock his pathetic attempts to conquer it.

He looked back one more time.

_Fred Gideon Weasley_

_ April 1, 1978 - May 2, 1998_

Brother. twin. joker. laughter. secret passage ways. codes and languages only they could understand. pranks. joke shops. sweets. headless hats. unbreakable vows. rubber chickens. sparks. red-head. rebel._ my best friend_

There was so much more to Fred then whoever wrote the stupid rock would ever, _ever_ understand. They couldn't do that to his life, smash it into that tiny dash between _date of birth_ and _date of death_. That little dash could go on for kilometers, and they _still_ wouldn't understand him.

...

Red droplets of blood, tiny ships of rock, and beads of sweat covered the stone.

_Fred Gideon Weasley_

_April 1, 1978 - infinity_

He traced the two connecting circles over and over in his mind, until he was certain they wouldn't end. Then he tucked his wand into his pocket and walked away without saying good-bye.

He still had a missing half to find.

...


End file.
